


Pretty kitty's have sharp claws

by madmartigan_77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Boys In Love, Collars, Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Marking, Open Relationships, Power Play, Smut, Teasing, Top Otabek Altin, a tiny bit of kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmartigan_77/pseuds/madmartigan_77
Summary: Keeping a kitten is hard work, but someones gotta do itAll Otabek wanted was to play with his boyfriend, instead he causes a massive fight





	Pretty kitty's have sharp claws

**Author's Note:**

> Probably can be read as a stand alone piece, but I’d recommend reading my other work, ‘To catch a kitten’ first just so it makes complete sense!

Otabek had fallen asleep on the sofa with his little kitten snuggled tightly in his arms, so waking up to the sound of that exact little kitten giggling and across the room, Otabek cracked his eye open with a glare

Fucking Leo and him had hidden under the blankets again on the sofa, Yuri giggling away as Leo whispered god knows what into his ears, stretching as he stood up he pulled the blankets off

Of course they were fucking playing with each others dicks, Yuri blushed up to him with big wide dumb eyes, Leo just smirked, “What are you doing tiger?” he hummed, Yuri giggled again as he tried to hide his face in Leo’s neck

Leo laughing as he shrugged up to Otabek, “Comparing dicks” Otabek cocked a eyebrow, glancing down to their erections, “And the verdict?” 

Yuri pulled his face up with a shy smile, “Mines prettier, but Leo’s is bigger” Otabek couldn’t help but smile reaching a hand down to pull Yuri up, Yuri taking it instantly and climbing over Leo as he Leo frowned, Otabek laid him down on the original sofa stroking a gentle hand over his dick

“Yours is definitely prettier baby, prettiest one I’ve ever seen” Otabek hummed, Yuri going redder as he spoke, “Yours is the biggest” he also let out the sweetest little giggle, like he didn’t regularry sleep with 3 different men and was nearly always naked or curled up on someone’s knee

“And what about Leo’s baby?” Otabek asked curiously, “Leo’s is right over here baby, cmon Bek’s, let him sit on my cock a little”

Otabek slid his hand from Yuri’s dick to in between his legs, feeling at his ass which was already lubed and slick, Otabek looked to Yuri questionably as he easily slipped a finger in, Yuri letting out a moan 

“Leo prepped me before we started playing under the blanket” Otabek sighed out, “Go get ‘em tiger” Yuri sat up wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck as he kissed him deeply, when Yuri went to pull away, Otabek had a better idea

“On second thought, your staying right here” he growled, Yuri giggling as Otabek moved on top of him caging him under his arms, kissing him deeply

Poor Leo was always getting cockblocked when it came to Yuri, he was too slow with him, he really liked to take his time with him, but they didn’t have time on their hands, Yuri would always be Otabek’s and Otabek would always snatch him back whenever he felt like it

Which was right now, kissing him deeply, he loved kissing this pretty little kitten. Yuri’s delicate hands scrambled under Otabek’s tshirt trying to tug it off, Otabek pulled away letting Yuri pull it off then instantly latch onto his neck

Yuri loved to leave him as many love bites as he could, to mark him as his. Otabek knew he hated it when he’d DJ and the pretty club boys would try to suck his dick, Otabek wouldn’t have a ratty club boy when he had this little kitty at home

But he also didn’t like to tell Yuri that, he’d sometimes on purposely let them grind against him, let their overly strong cologne stick to his clothes. He probably shouldn’t play with Yuri like that, but he got so needy and desperate for him afterwards it made his cock so hard

Or it would go the other way and Yuri would be the sexiest little alley cat sulking around the house that Otabek’s mouth would go dry, he’d be all over JJ and Leo, glancing over to make sure Otabek was looking constantly 

Yuri would make demands that Otabek was sleeping on the sofa, and without a doubt Otabek knew he’d wake up to a sweet little mouth wrapped around him, if only Yuri knew he was the only one for him

JJ and Leo were literally nothing, his stupid idiot friends that he’d fooled around with since college. Yuri was the only special thing that mattered, who was pretty much ravaging his neck 

Hearing Yuri giggle as he pulled away from his neck, Leo had cupped his face kissing him deeply, watching them both kiss was pretty hot, Otabek allowed it, leaning back as he undid his jeans

Leo carefully moved Yuri closer to him, not breaking away from the kiss as he sunk into him. Otabek cleared his throat, “Leo, move” Leo pulled away from the kiss, looking to Otabek with sad eyes and a pouty face, as his hips still moved, Yuri moaning, his skinny little arms holding Leo’s back

“Oh please Beks, cmon” Otabek hummed as he looked at them both again, shrugging, “Fine go ahead, don’t even think about leaving a mark again” 

Leo looked sheepish as he nodded, quickly turning his face back to Yuri, “Oh baby, you feel so good” he instantly coo’d, leaning back in for sweet kisses

They were a sight to see, Otabek loved Yuri’s pale skin, he contrasted so well with Otabek, and Leo really. Otabek groaned as he laughed out a little, Yuri was so bad in bed, he could take a dick but he had no rhythm when he was on top, always complaining prettily that he was too tired to keep going

He was very giving though, his little kitten was enthusiastic he’d give him that. And he was just so fucking pretty it was impossible to not fall for him each day, he did have the prettiest cock, and the peachiest little ass

Leo always came quick, normally he could never make Yuri finish with sex, this time seemed like no difference. Leo had moved to whisper into Yuri’s ear, Yuri was blushing red and giggling between breathy moans

Leo’s hips were a telltale sign that he was close, his hips were stuttering, he was practically panting at how beautiful Yuri was, always so sappy with him

Otabek rolled his eyes, “Hurry it up Leo” Leo made pretty hot noises when he was cumming, Otabek wasn’t disappointed, he was happy he didn’t snatch Yuri back earlier 

Yuri grabbed Leo’s face kissing him deeply, as he slowly pushed him away, turning to Otabek with a smile, “What’re you smiling for brat?” Yuri’s smile turned into a frown, why Otabek felt the need to play games with this poor little kitten all the time he didn’t even know himself

“You know what Otabek, fuck you!” Yuri yelled as he stood up storming into the bedroom and slamming the door shut, Otabek groaned, he hated when Yuri actually got upset. He just liked to play, he didn’t like to actually upset, he preferred the little snaps and crawling into Otabek’s lap

“You’re a real dick sometimes Beks, you’ll push him away” Leo spoke so seriously, Otabek sighed out, “Fuck” standing up, he headed towards the bedroom, he was still naked and fucking hard, Yuri would be in mood for him like this

Opening the bedroom door, Yuri was dramatically packing a suitcase, Otabek might feel worried if he didn’t do this at least once a month. “What you doing kitty cat?” Otabek hummed out tentatively trying to feel out the situation

When the response came in Russian, Otabek knew he’d fucked up. Yuri only spoke Russian when he was pissed off, or screaming in pleasure in bed, Otabek desperately wished that it was second one right now

“What does it look like I’m doing asshole? I’m fucking sick of this, I’m fucking sick of you” Otabek frowned, as he wrapped his arms around his waist, speaking softly in his ear in Russian still

“Oh cmon baby, I’m sorry..” Yuri elbowed him in the stomach, Otabek deserved that. Yuri turned around with a glare, “You’ve never once said you loved me, I’m sick of being just a pretty little hole for you and your friends, do you know how fucked up that is?” 

He hated when he didn’t do kitty talk, when he was actually speaking with sense. It was so fucked up, but Otabek loved it, he knew Yuri did too, when he wasn’t mad at Otabek anyways

Otabek went to open his mouth, but Yuri cut him off, “Never fucking once Otabek, I know you like this power play bullshit. But I’m still meant to be your fucking boyfriend, 4 years and you’ve never said it once? You wink at me and I fucking melt” Yuri sighed out, “It’s not working, I can’t do this anymore” he turned back around packing the bag

Otabek grimaced, he’d really pissed Yuri off today. He must have forgotten something, even in their worst fights he didn’t go on like this, he stayed silent trying to think of what it could be

When Yuri turned around again he managed to duck in time, a glass from the bedside unit smashed at the other end of the room, “It’s our fucking anniversary shithead! I knew you wouldn’t fucking remember!” he screamed, so that’s why he pointed out 4 years, damn

How waking up from their nap and comparing dick’s with Leo had turned into this so fast, why did Otabek have to be a dick today of all days? He was actually so close to saying ‘Get over here tiger’ and making a fuss over him, but he’d opted instead to hopefully get Yuri to fuss over him instead

“Yura, I’m so sorry. You know what I’m like for dates baby, I forgot my own birthday..” judging by Yuri’s face that was the wrong thing to say, “And what made you remember asshole? I brought you fucking breakfast in bed and sucked your cock!” 

Otabek went to open his mouth again but Yuri shoved past him, “Yura..” “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ve still got your friends cum in my ass” he huffed, Otabek let him pass, he really really had some making up to do

Starting with moving this fucking suitcase to above the wardrobe so his sulky little kitten couldn’t reach it, pulling on some pants he knew standing there naked would only make Yuri more mad and make him think he wasn’t taking him seriously

When Yuri came out of the bedroom he instantly glared over to Otabek, “Yura, I’m sorry okay. I’m sorry, I’m sorry I forgot our anniversary, I’m sorry alright, let me take you out, spoil you hm?”

Yuri shook his head, “It’s not enough anymore Otabek” Yuri moved to the dresser pulling on some clothes, “Yuri please cmere” Yuri turned around his face still a frown, as he folded his arms

“Anything you have to say just say it” Otabek sighed, “What do you want me to say?” Yuri shook his head as he went to walk again, “No, no, I’m sorry. Yuri you know I struggle to say how I feel, you know how I feel about you, why do you need to hear it?”

“You love it when I sit on your lap and purr into your ear about how much I love you, like some stupid fucking pretty little kitty. I’m done, unless you can grow the fuck up, I’m walking out of here and not coming back”

Otabek sighed, “Will you at least come here while I say it?” Yuri rolled his eyes moving closer, Otabek quickly picking him up and tickling his sides, Yuri was so ticklish he burst out laughing, breathlessly telling Otabek to stop, until he seemed to lose his temper again yelling at him

Otabek leaned closer to Yuri’s ear humming, “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry, let me make it up to you” he started kissing gently, Yuri yanking his face back, “Beka, stop it. Stop trying to make me coo over you, I’m mad asshole, your not getting out of it that easy”

Otabek’s heart was beating hard in his chest, “Look, Yuri seriously. You know I really like you, I’m, I’m fucking crazy about you, why do you need to hear it?” 

Yuri glared, “You really like me? Put me the fuck down” he tried to squirm, Otabek held him tightly as he sighed out, “You’ve never needed it before why do you need it now?”

“I don’t know what’s worse, I’m starting to worry that you don’t actually feel that way about me, or what the fuck stops you from saying it?”

Otabek groaned, “You know I feel that way” Yuri shook his head angrily as he pulled away, Otabek letting him go, even let him storm out of the bedroom, fuck

Chasing after him, he grabbed his hand putting him up against the wall, crashing their mouths together, Yuri tired to shove him off, Otabek cupped his face, “Yura, Yuri Plisetsky. Please don’t make me say it” he tried to plead, when Yuri’s face twisted in anger, he quickly ate his words

“Okay okay, fuck. I’ve never said this to anyone before..” “Why are you so scared Otabek?” Yuri challenged, Otabek couldn’t help but yell at him, all of his insecurities rushing to the surface

“Because I’m scared you’ll fucking break my heart!” Yuri tensed up, his wide bright green eyes fluttering and staring confused right at Otabek, “What?” 

“I love you okay, I love you so fucking much it makes my heart feel like it’s going to burst out of my damn chest. You could have literally anyone Yura, you’re so fucking perfect, you’re not a fucking alley cat. You’re a fucking tiger who has literally 3 grown men wrapped around your little finger, I’m sorry alright. But you make me so scared about my feelings, you know I’m fucked up right?”

Yuri laughed lightly, his sweet little face looked like he was going to cry, “I’m pretty fucked up too Beka, we’re perfect right” he teased, Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him in close, Otabek rested his forehead against his sighing out

“I love you Yura, cmon, let me spoil you” Yuri finally had a smile on his face, leaning in and kissing Otabek. Otabek melted into the kiss, it felt a little nice giving up a little control, not that he’d want him to get use to this

But his little tiger was something fucking special, he couldn’t let him forget it. He should probably tell him that he doesn’t ever have any club boys either, but if he was being honest, Yuri probably already knew that

Despite the outward appearances, Yuri was actually his boyfriend and he wouldn’t cheat on him, just like he knew Yuri wouldn’t cheat either. JJ and Leo, they were a bit of fun, he liked that Yuri liked to play silly kitty games and went along with Otabek’s stupid need to be in control

Kissing in the hallway was heating up, Yuri had wrapped one of his legs around Otabek, trying to grind into him and breathing heavy, “I’m still mad at you for forgetting our anniversary asshole” he panted against Otabek’s mouth, Otabek smirked picking him up easily and taking him back through to the bedroom, he was going to make his angry little kitten scream out in pleasure fucking finally

Otabek always called Leo and JJ the fucking idiots, but he was really, why it took him so long to tell Yuri he loved him was pretty ridiculous, laying him on the bed Otabek couldn’t get enough of his mouth, his stupid pretty kitty mouth, that Otabek loved so damn much

Being with Yuri in their bedroom was always different to being with Yuri in the front room, it was always a lot more intimate, a lot less games, JJ and Leo knew their bedroom was off limits as well

Well until Yuri spoke up, his lips still pressed against Otabek’s, his hands threaded through his hair, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, “JJ’s got a bigger dick”

Otabek couldn’t help but smile against his face as he pulled away shaking his head, “Shut up, no he doesn’t” Yuri was beaming him a big smile, “He does, it’s definitely bigger, yours is my favourite, but JJ has the biggest” 

“Yuri” Otabek scolded, as he frowned, it was close, Otabek was sure he was bigger. “Yours is cut though, I like that” Otabek rolled his eyes, “I don’t want you to just like that, I want you to love that.. Oh, point proven, I said I was sorry” 

Yuri smirked, “To make it up to me, I need you to tell me that you love me every single day” 

“That sounds perfect kitty cat” Yuri’s smirk turned into a shy smile, as he started to blush, Otabek went to lean back in, “He does have the bigger dick though” Otabek groaned as he laughed, “You’re a brat you know that”

Yuri nodded as he shrugged, smiling playfully up to him, Otabek started kissing down his neck, “Such a fucking pretty brat” Yuri whined into his kisses, when they were both finally naked again, Otabek made sure to mark Yuri as much as he could, until he pulled away suddenly

Yuri pouting at him, “Beka, cmon you were so close to sucking my cock” Otabek smiled, “I got you something, close your eyes” Yuri rolled them instead, “Beka, I do want your cock in my mouth or ass believe me, but please blow me a little first”

Otabek shook his head, “It’s not my dick, shut your eyes kitty cat, be good for me” “Fine” Yuri pouted, shutting his eyes and opening his mouth a little, his sweet little boyfriend would still suck his dick if that’s what he offered instead, but Otabek did actually get him something, he just totally forgot until now

Otabek thought he deserved something before he got the present, “Keep your eyes shut baby, don’t open them until I say so” Yuri hummed, Otabek leaned down sucking the tip of Yuri’s pretty dick first, Yuri moaning and spreading his legs

Making sure to swirl his tongue and tease, okay so he was going to grab the present, but he couldn’t resist pulling away and slipping his dick inside his tight little ass first. Yuri always being so good for him still had his eyes shut, reaching over to open the draw as he moved his hips slowly 

Pulling out the pretty little pink suede choker, it looked like a collar enough for Otabek, and it looked like a casual item of clothing enough for Yuri to be able to wear it every day

Stroking teasing hands across his neck moving his hair away, Yuri flinched but didn’t open his eyes, “Don’t, I don’t like it” Otabek frowned, he wasn’t going to choke Yuri, he wouldn’t do that, he knew Yuri hated it 

“Shh baby, trust me, I won’t do anything you don’t like” Yuri’s poor little face looked so uncomfortable, “You can open your eyes if it’ll make you feel better, but it’s worth the wait, I promise” Yuri kept his eyes shut as his breathing got heavier

Otabek worked quickly fixing the latch at the back and moving away his hands, “There you go pretty kitty, open them beautiful eyes for me” Yuri opened them instantly, a huge smile spread across his face as his hands felt at his neck

“A collar?” he asked hopefully, Otabek nodded, as he smiled down at him, “A collar for my kitty cat, people need to know your not a stray” he thrust into him as he said it, Yuri moaning as he kept his fingers touching his collar

“I fucking love it” Otabek moved so he was on top of Yuri, caging him in under his arms, “I fucking love you Yura” the way Yuri’s face lit up underneath him, Otabek wished he’d said it sooner

Fucking into Yuri until they were both sweaty messes and panting into each others mouths, Otabek was the only who could last enough to make Yuri cum from sex, he fucking prided himself on that

He was the only one who could make his boyfriend cum the hardest, Yuri had been whining out that he was close for at least the past 10 minutes, his hands were scratching down Otabek’s back desperately, pulling away he slowly pulled out

“Up against the wall baby, cmon I got you” Yuri was so shaky on his legs, resting himself up against the headboard perting his sweet little ass out, Otabek liked it from behind like this when he could still be pressed up as close as possible to Yuri and plant kisses all over his sweet little face, Otabek would always be patient with his little kitten, he’d always hold off himself to make sure Yuri had the best time

And Otabek had a better grip on his dick, it was leaking so much, he was definitely close, he just needed a little more, and Otabek was going to give him it, slipping back inside easily, going at a steady pace, when he felt Yuri tense up around up and his moans get louder, Otabek groaned, gripping at Yuri’s hip and jerking him off tighter with the other hand

“I’m here baby, right fucking here” Yuri’s entire body seemed to shake as he finally came, there was that sweet Russian he loved so fucking much, it always made Otabek smile, finally letting himself go and cumming into Yuri’s sweet tight little ass

Kissing across Yuri’s neck catching breath and letting Yuri come down from his high, Yuri always melted after a good orgasm, wanting to be held tightly and cleaned up, he had a pampered little alley cat and he wouldn’t change him for the world

Yuri ended up draped over his chest, Otabek carding a hand through his hair, “Let’s get you dressed kitty cat, gunna take you shopping” Yuri hummed lazily across his chest, squeezing him in tight, Otabek knew he’d have to spend a whole lot of money to make up for being such a asshole, but he didn’t mind, not really

What was the point in making loads of money if he couldn’t spoil his kitten? When Yuri eventually managed to clamber out of bed he headed straight to the mirror, fussing over his collar, “I’m gunna wear this when you marry me” he spoke matter of factly, Otabek groaned out playfully

“What makes you think I’d marry an alley cat baby?” Yuri turned to him still smiling, “Because you love me asshole” Otabek was pretty sure his entire power play act he had going with Yuri was inevitably over, that was always always going to be Yuri’s excuse from now on, and Otabek couldn’t deny it was true

He also knew his little kitten would go and tell Leo and JJ all about it with a proud look on his face, he’d flaunt his little collar with pride. He really was the best little alley cat Otabek could have wanted to pick up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it!


End file.
